Jueves SongFic
by SionFujimori
Summary: Porque cuando pasas tres meses mirándolo, tres meses en silencio sin saber que hacer, deseas tener la oportunidad de hablarle. Y si cuando eso ocurre.. ¿Ocurre lo menos esperado?


**Si fuera más guapa**

**Y un poco más lista**

**Si fuera especial**

**Si fuera de revista**

**Tendría el valor**

**De cruzar el vagón**

**Y preguntarte quién eres**

Y ahí estaba él, Shindou Takuto, frente a la persona que de alguna manera le había quitado una gran parte de su corazón, se sentía incomodo, ¿Y como no? Aunque la vista del contrario estaba pegada a la pared, como si afuera de la ventana hubiese algo que realmente llamase su atención, pero... ¿Qué estaba viendo? Con curiosidad el castaño volteo su vista hacia afuera, pero se quedo un poco descolocado al ver que solo eran las grises paredes del túnel por el que pasaban con poca iluminación, aun no sabia con exactitud desde cuando estaba en esa situación... ¿Dos, quizás tres meses? Ya había perdido la cuenta, siempre tomaban el mismo tren, estaban en la misma escuela, hasta el mismo salón, entonces porque sentía ese extraño miedo, combinado con mil y un sensaciones más que inundaban su cuerpo, había asimilado que era amor, pero se preguntaba, ¿Acaso tendría alguna oportunidad con el chico? Si a leguas se notaba que el chico no le importaba su existencia.

Tsurugi Kyosuke, ese era su nombre, _''Kyosuke'' _dijo en sus pensamientos el castaño, parecía tan ido, y él no debajo de verlo, de seguro si otras personas que pasaran a su lado pensarían que estaba loco, pero él no les prestaba tanta atención, no a aquellas personas, sino al ahora dormido chico al frente suyo, se veía tan calmado, se sobresalto al escuchar un fuerte sonido, e instantáneamente una voz aviso a todos los pasajeros que llegarían en unos minutos a la siguiente estación. Sin inmutarse a poco y nada, el peliazul saco de sus bolsillos de la chaqueta un reproductor de música, apagándolo de inmediato, el castaño solo desvío el rostro, fingiendo el no haber pasado casi una hora observándole, del asiento que estaba a su lado, agarro con pereza su mochila y se paro, y en unos pocos segundos que menor estaba distraído, le admiro mientras daba pasos pausados, cuando se dio cuenta, ya había desaparecido. Suspiro resignado, esperando a que llevara a la otra estación.

**Te sientas enfrente**

**Y ni te imaginas**

**Que llevo por ti**

**Mi falda más bonita**

**Y al verte lanzar**

**Un bostezo al cristal**

**Se inundan mis pupilas**

Otra semana había pasado en lo mismo, soy seria un día especial para él, o eso era lo que pensaba, había durado más de una de cuatro días en busca de una buena prenda de vestir para ponerse, como nada de su ropa le convencía, excusándose con la idea de que no era la adecuada, termino visitando más de cinco tiendas diferentes, y todos sus amigos se daban cuenta, estaba emocionado, pero solo su mejor amigo lo sabia, Kirino, quien tuvo que aguantar los arranques de nerviosismo por horas, hasta que por casualidad, decidieron por lo mejor, el dinero no importaba, solo quería verse bien para cierto peliazul, y se juraba que ese día hablaría con él.

Espero hasta el fin de las clases, como siempre, compraba su boleto y se sentaba en el lugar de siempre, pero... ¿Y donde estaba? Buscaba con la mirada al mayor pero, no aparecía, miro cabizbajo el suelo del tren, ahora en su mente pasaban esos negativos pensamientos, intentando no llorar por la tristeza que le rodeaba, si no podía llegar a hablar con él, por lo menos se conformaría con mirarle.

Sintió una presencia bastante conocida, levanto la vista y se encontró con el chico, sin saber como, su rostro se ilumino, pero claro, mantuvo la cabeza como antes, pero adornada con una sonrisa notoria, con disimulo lo miro, quería ver sus expresiones cuando le miraba, o si llegaba a hacerlo, sus esperanzas fueron echadas a la basura por el bostezo hecho por el peliazul, se volteo con suavidad, y oculto su rostro entre el asiento, intentando contener las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir de su rostro, aunque sea hasta llegar a su casa. Lo que no sabia, era que el peliazul, había estado todo el viaje en el tren mirándole, extrañado por su actitud repentina.

**De pronto me miras**

**Te miro y suspiras**

**Yo cierro los ojos**

**Tú apartas la vista**

**Apenas respiro**

**Me hago pequeñita**

**Y me pongo a temblar**

Había pasado otro día desde lo sucedido, y después de la ayuda de su mejor amigo para desahogarse, decidió ser optimista y seguir, tenía que hablarle, tenía que decirle todo los sentimientos acumulados que mantenía en su interior, cada palabra, quería pasar todo el tiempo con ese muchacho, pero su miedo al rechazo le comía y le restringía el demostrarse libremente. Ese momento había llegado, el castaño subió seguido entro el peliazul, las puertas se cerraron y comenzó a andar el tren, se sentó el ese lugar, el asiento del lado izquierdo del tren, exactamente ubicado en el centro de todo el esqueleto de aquella construcción, ya sentados, los dos escucharon un extraño ruido proveniente de la entrada del túnel al pasar por el mismo, el castaño volvió con un sobresalto y el peliazul lo miro, conectando así sus miradas por un tiempo en determinado, ante aquello, un rubor adorno las mejillas del castaño, que cerro sus ojos de la emoción, ¿Le había mirado? ¿Era enserio? Abrió un solo ojo para dar con lo obvio, había apartado la vista de su persona, respiro hondo para recobrar el color de su piel, quedando tenso por todo el viaje y con una gran alegría en su interior.

**Y así pasan los días**

**De lunes a viernes**

**Como las golondrinas**

**Del poema de Bécquer**

**De estación a estación**

**Enfrente tú y yo**

**Va y viene el silencio**

¿Cuánto había pasado? Más o menos una semana tenia que admitir, una semana de haber intercambiados miradas y hasta una que otra sonrisa, su vida no podía estar más alegre desde ese entonces. Su rendimiento escolar había aumentado, algunos pensaban el preguntarle a su Capitán el porque su repentina felicidad, pero luego de un momento de análisis, decidieron no decir nada. Cada día lo mismo, entrar al tren, sentarse, y esperar más de media hora, manteniendo los mismos nervios en aquellos meses que pasaban tan rápido para los dos. Pero aun por todas esas cosas, y por la obvia atracción que se tenían, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablarle al otro.

**De pronto me miras**

**Te miro y suspiras**

**Yo cierro los ojos**

**Tú apartas la vista**

**Apenas respiro**

**Me hago pequeñita**

**Y me pongo a temblar**

Y otra vez se encontraban en esa situación, ambos soltaron un hondo suspiro y se miraron, duro un minuto, un minuto que parecía una eternidad, los orbes ámbar observando con determinación los cafés del castaños, que con suma alegría oculta en sus ojos se quedaban conectados, una experiencia sin duda alguna inigualable, no tenían ni la menor idea de cuanto tiempo dudarían hasta que los impulsos le ganaran. El menor con sumo pesar dejo de mirarle para ladear su mirada, mientras que luego de un par de pestañeos el chico peliazul acomodo cabeza en la ventana, que miraba perdido hacia afuera.

Sin que se diera cuenta, el castaño temblando levemente sonría, si, sonreía, pero aun no había vencido el miedo que sentía, no sabia el porque, no le interesaba saberlo tampoco, su presencia era todo lo que en esos instantes le interesaba, porque al haberle mirado, había confirmado sus sentimientos, pero anhelaba escuchar su voz, que lo dijera, él no tenia derecho a criticarle, era igual o peor que el contrario en frente, pero todo eso acabaría.

**Y entonces ocurre**

**Despiertan mis labios**

**Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando**

**Supongo que piensas**

**Qué chica más tonta**

**Y me quiero morir**

Ese mismo tiempo, apretaba sus dos manos entre sus piernas, faltaban dos estaciones para bajar y tenia que hacerlo, ese era su día, era ''si'' o ''si'', o no se llamaría Shindou Takuto, era lo más justo para él por ser un cobarde. Y de nuevo se adentro en sus pensamientos que no le dejaban en paz, en algunos momentos había deseado el no tener que analizar las cosas, lo odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo era su mayor fuerte, y también lo admitía.

_-Kyosuke.._

De forma inconsciente dijo el castaño, casi en un susurro pero fue suficiente para que el oji ámbar lo escuchara, un tanto descolocado al escucharle, sin poder creer que el menor haya dicho su nombre, y sin poder evitarlo esbozar una muy tenue sonrisa, que por supuesto llego a ver el de orbes cafés, que en esos instantes la vergüenza le tragaba _''Seguro ahora pensara que soy un estúpido'' _pensó con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, evitando cualquier contacto visual con el mencionado.

**Pero el tiempo se para**

**Te acercas diciendo**

**Yo no te conozco**

**Y ya te echaba de menos**

**Cada mañana rechazo el directo**

**Y elijo este tren**

Sintió como una mano tomaba su muñeca y a la fuerza le paraba de su lugar, asustado por lo que le haría hizo lo que siempre hacia, cerrar sus ojos, esperando cualquier cosa fuera de su mente, sus ojos se abrieron al estar rodeado de una extraña calidez, y cuando estuvo consiente de todo, se encontraba rodeado de los brazos el peliazul que le abrazaban con fuerza, la suficiente como para no lastimarlo, pues estaba más que claro que no deseaba hacerlo, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del menor, quien aun sorprendido correspondió a aquella muestra de afecto que recibía, haciendo el nulo intento de aguantar sus lagrimas de felicidad.

Suspiro en su oído, lo que provoco el estremecimiento del más bajo, este sonrío, y le empezó a narrar cada una de las razones por las que tomaba aquel tren y no el autobús, que por su razón había estado tres meses a su lado, tres tortuosos meses en silencio por miedo, solo por eso, que no podía recrear su vida sin su sola presencia, no necesitaba más razones.

Se aferro más al cuerpo del mayor, mordiendo su labio con fuerza, sin saber que hacer, ¿Qué le diría? Estaba tan sorprendido que su voz no sabia de la garganta, nada, se quedaron en ese mismo estado, sin decir ninguna palabra además de las de él peliazul.

**Y ya estamos llegando**

**Mi vida ha cambiado**

**Un día especial**

**Este 11 de marzo**

**Me tomas la mano**

**Llegamos a un túnel**

**Que apaga la luz**

Faltaba poco para la llegada, solo una estación, ya no estaba tan asustado en irse, pues había logrado lo que quería, se dio cuenta de los correspondidos sentimientos que tenía por el chico, tomo la mano del mayor que gustoso ante el contacto la apretó, su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia, las personas que no prestaban atención a la escena, se encontraban dormidas, otras hablando y algunas simplemente prestando atención a otra cosa.

Una explosión hizo que todo el tren se moviera con brusquedad, el peliazul, por acto reflejo, tomo al chico para abrazarlo, que no sintiera miedo, aunque era inevitable. El castaño se aferraba lo más que podía de él, unas traicioneras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, y en ese momento, las luces se apagaron, dejando el vagón en la oscuridad.

**Te encuentro la cara**

**Gracias a mis manos**

**Me vuelvo valiente**

**Y te beso en los labios**

**Dices que me quieres**

**Y yo te regalo**

**El último soplo de mi corazón**

Otra explosión que hizo que se moviera de la misma manera el tren, haciendo que todos en el lugar cayeran de lleno al sueño, como pudo evito que el menor se golpearan, se había golpeado la cabeza y la sangre comenzaba fluir, la sentía, aun en la oscuridad, el mayor reviso que el contrario estuviera bien, y si que lo estaba, comparado con su estado, él lo estaba. Su respiración se había hecho entrecortada y sus ojos se entrecerraron, como pudo el oji café busco su rostro, levantando la cabeza con dificultad, se intentaba calmar, mientras aun de sus ojos brotaban gruesas lagrimas saladas que el mayor intento limpiar, no quería verle llorar, se sentiría pésimo si lo veía en ese estado.

Lo apretó con la poca fuerza que tenia en esos instantes, y sus manos temblorosas terminaron en el rostro del mayor, colocándolas a cada lado de sus mejillas, para acercarle a su rostro y depositar e sus labios un casto beso, y sonrío, trataba de hacerlo, por lo menos para él, y en un hilo de voz susurro ''Te quiero... Nunca lo olvides...''

El aire les faltaba y como pudieron, volvieron a besarse, quedando así los dos juntos, conservando la única gota de fuerzas que tenían, estarían juntos, aunque murieran, eso era lo menos importante ahora que ya sabían el amor que sentían el uno para el otro.

Otra explosión ocurrió justo al llegar el tren a la estación, y aparentemente, todos estaban muertos.

_Fin!_

_Como se nota, el Fic esta hecho a la Canción Jueves de la Oreja de Van Gogh, inspirada en el accidente ocurrido en Madrid, España, donde murieron 198 personas. _


End file.
